Asi fue como inició, la histora de un amor
by LittleBlue14
Summary: Misty le cuenta una historia a su pequeña hija…le cuenta cuando su padre se le declaró. Pokeshipping, AAML, Ashx Misty o como le llamen ustedes. Denle una oportunidad.One-Shot.Editada


Así fue como inició…

Summary: Misty le cuenta una historia a su pequeña hija…le cuenta cuando su padre se le declaró Pokeshipping, AAML, Ashx Misty o como le llamen ustedes. ^^

Uff hace siglos quería hacer este one-shot -.- lo se es medio clicheoso pero tenia ganas de hacer un one-shot xD

Disclaimer: Pokemon no es mio aunque lo sera cuando domine el mundo xD, lo que pasa en el fic Sip salió de mi cabezota xD

POV Misty-sama

Eran como las 5:00 p.m. yo estaba en el gimnasio sentada en el borde de la piscina jugando a lanzar la pelota con mis Pokemon cuando de repente…

-Hola-gritó una muy familiar voz desde la entrada del gimnasio.-Misty? Estas aquí?.

Corrí hasta la entrada del gimnasio y al ver que mis suposiciones eran ciertas corrí a abrazar a Ash quien era el que gritaba.

-Ash!-exclamé contenta-¿Qué haces aquí? Y Brock? ¿Cómo han estado? …-preguntaba sin parar hasta que Ash me interrumpió.

-Misty, Misty cálmate te responderé pero primero…uhm...¿podrías soltarme?-me dijo.

-Ah?… Yo.. Ah si- balbuceé sonrojada y lo solté del abrazo.-Ahora respóndeme-demandé un poco después. Casi al instante Picachu saltó a mis brazos.

-¡Pikachu! Amigo ¿Cómo estas?-Le dije abrazándolo.

-Pika pi-El pokemon sonreía como diciendo que estaba bien.

-Misty, ¿Qué tal si vamos a charlar mientras damos una vuelta por la ciudad?-me preguntó Ash.

-Eh... No se si pueda porque alguien debe cuidar el gimnasio-me excusé aunque por dentro una voz me decía "Oh vamos Misty ve con él, un par de medallas perdidas no son nada"

-Pero y nadie lo puede cuidar por ti un rato?-me preguntó había algo en sus ojos y en su voz ¿Esperanza? Quizás.

-Mmm creo que Daisy se puede encargar del gimnasio un rato-le respondí.

-Perfecto-dijo con sus ojos brillando.

-Bueno, deja que le avise a Daisy que me voy.-dicho esto me voltee y caminé hacia las habitaciones.-

Al llegar a la habitación de Daisy me la encontré hablando por el poke-gear.

-Oye Daysi-llamé su atención.

-Un momento querida, mi hermanita me está hablando.-dijo a la persona con quien hablaba.-¿Qué pasa Mist?-me preguntó después de despegar su oreja del auricular.

-Bueno Ash vino de visita y quiere salir de paseo, hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿Podrías cuidar el gimnasio un rato? Por favor-le pedí-bueno casi le rogué.

-Vino el novio de la feíta a visitarla lalalalala-canturreo una voz desde el teléfono, una voz que de inmediato reconocí.

-Cierra la boca Violet-espeté mirando molesta el poke-gear de mi hermana mayor, a continuación le dirigí mi mirada a Daisy-¿Lo harás?-pregunté con cierto tono de súplica que me fue imposible reprimir.

-Bien, bien lo haré. Todo sea por el amor. Ahora vete.-me dijo y volvió a retomar la conversación con Violet.

-Gracias Daisy.-le dije notablemente contenta ella solo me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que saliera.

Subí a mi habitación y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero un par de minutos, mi aspecto había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, usaba una falda tableteada amarillo pastel y una camiseta de celeste con unas burbujas., me había dejado crecer un poco el cabello y ahora lo usaba suelto. Luego de comprobar que me veía bastante decente salí de mi habitación. Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Ash hablando con Picachu, sonreí y le pregunté:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si, claro-me respondió el con una sonrisa.

Salimos del gimnasio sin decirnos nada, le lancé una miradita. Él también había cambiado en este tiempo. Era más alto que yo, se notaba algo más ¿maduro? pero aun así esa aura de inocencia e infantilismo que lo caracterizaba no lo había abandonado.

-Ahora si ¡respóndeme!-le exigí.

-Ah si , pero yo también quiero hacerte preguntas así que tu preguntas y yo respondo, luego yo respondo y tu preguntas, de acuerdo?

-Si claro-accedí y formulé mi primera pregunta-¿Dónde están Brock y Dawn?-aquello me causaba curiosidad, Ash siempre estaba acompañado por esos dos.

-En Pueblo Paleta, se tuvieron que quedar, aunque tenían ganas de venir a verte.-me respondió simplemente.-Mi turno ¿Desde cuando usas falda?.

Aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y solté una risotada sin poder evitarlo, luego lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Larga historia- respondí y le saqué la lengua.-Mi turno ¿A dónde vamos?

-Hmp eso no fue una respuesta.-se quejó cruzándose de brazos cual niño pequeño, ese gesto me hizo sonreír-Vamos a comer helado y luego si quieres podemos seguir caminando ¿Te parece?.

-Claro!-exclamé contenta.-No has olvidado que me encanta el helado.

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo como si eso lo hubiera ofendido.- Mira-dijo señalando una heladería muy buena- ya llegamos.-

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera y esperamos a que un mesero nos tomara el pedido. Él pidió una nieve de fresa, yo me tome un tiempo decidí un Sunday* de helado de caramelo con nueces. Retomamos nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué tal te va como líder del gimnasio?-me preguntó.

-Bien, entrenadores de todos lados vienen, unos novatos, otros con experiencia, a veces gano y otras pierdo, pero siempre consigo algo de experiencia. -respondí sonriendo.

-Veamos…-Solté una risita incómoda- ya no se me ocurre que preguntar-me reí. Él coreó mis risas. Un momento después llegó el camarero con nuestros pedidos. Sonreí y ataqué el helado sin compasión alguna.

-La misma Misty, solo cambió por fuera.-suspiró mi acompañante.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante mientras le preguntaba:

-si, ¿Algún problema?

-No, para nada-repuso rápidamente lanzándome una dulce sonrisa.

-Bien.

Seguimos comiendo, mientras charlábamos. Él me contaba sobre sus aventuras en Sinnoh y yo le contaba mi día a día como Líder de Gimnasio. Estoy casi segura de que se puso celoso al hablarle de Georgio, lo recuerdo perfectamente…

-¿Te pidió que fueras su novia?-me preguntó bastante alterado-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Ash, calma. Le dije que no.-lo tranquilicé con mi respuesta.

El suspiró, se vía aliviado. Yo sonreí y le pregunté.

-¿Y por qué te alteraste tanto?-le pregunté pícaramente-¿Celoso? quizás…

-NO, claro que no, es que si tenías novio no me lo contaste.

Entrecerré mis ojos no creyendo completamente en sus palabras. Un par de cucharadas más y ambos terminamos nuestros helados. Él pagó y salimos de la heladería.

-Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté.

-A un lugar-me dijo sin darme una respuesta concreta.-Tú sigue caminando.

Y así lo hice seguí caminando sin saber el rumbo, confiando en él ¿Por qué? porque no puedo desconfiar de mi mejor amigo, no puedo desconfiar del chico al cual amo. Hace mucho que estoy enamorada de Ash, no desde la primera vez que lo vi, no, fue un poco después.

-Sabes-empezó Ash, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones- Los viajes no son lo mismo sin ti…Te extraño-esto último lo dijo en un susurró increíblemente tierno. Me sonrojé, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras de los labios del morocho que me traía enamorada.

-Pues también te extraño-le dije sonrojándome aún más-La vida de entrenadora suele ser algo aburrida, cuando viajaba contigo era más divertido, él mundo se veía desde un perspectiva más colorida y alegre.

Seguimos avanzando, yo iba con la cabeza gacha en un intento de que Ash no me viera tan sonrojada como estaba, no habíamos parado y sentía que habíamos caminado un buen tramo.

-Llegamos-murmuró el pelinegro.

Por fin, sólo en ese momento alcé la mirada y me encontré con una escena preciosa, un río con las aguas cristalinas y se podía ver el Sol ocultándose, por los que las aguas de dicho río se teñían de tonos naranjas, amarillos y dorados, pero ese río me traía una extraña sensación, como si hubiera estado antes allí.

-Es hermoso-murmuré absorta en la imagen.

-Si lo es.-me dijo Ash en tono bajo, como si al hablar alto la magia del lugar de fuera a esfumar-Pero lo mejor son los recuerdos que me traen,-dijo con rostro nostálgico- aquí es donde nos conocimos ,Mist-añadió.

-Si los recuerdos son hermosos-corroboré-Aunque en su momento no fueron los más agradables-agregué con una risa-marcaron el comienzo de una gran aventura.

Se hizo el silencio, hasta que Ash lo rompió.

-Misty-empezó con nervioso-Aquí en donde nos conocimos…te quiero preguntar algo…

-¿Qué cosa?-le animé aunque me imaginaba lo que vendría, aunque una parte de mi-la mas pesimista- me decía que podía ser un sueño y ya, mi corazón latía rápidamente.

-Misty…t-tu ¿Querriasserminovia?-me preguntó algo que no llegué a entender ya que habló tan rápido que unió las palabras en una sola.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté, tal vez pensó que lo hacia para torturarlo por la mirada que me dirigió.

-Q-que si t-tu q-q-querrías s-ser -mi…mi…mi… novia-esta última palabra la soltó como si fuera a explotar al decirla.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, incluso mordí mi lengua para ver si no estaba soñando, entonces al comprobar que era realidad le respondí…

-Si, claro-

Él se acercó eufórico a mi y me abrazó con fuerza ,como si no quisiera dejarme ir y tras separarse de mí me besó en los labios de manera tierna, ese beso marcó el inicio de toda una vida juntos, y justo en ese lugar tan mágico lleno de recuerdos, empezaron muchos más.

Terminé el relato con una sonrisa llena del recuerdo del aquel día.

Que bonita histodia-aplaudía Rose, nuestra pequeña hija-Vaya mami-dijo mi nuestra hija, mirandome sentada en su cama-no sabía que papi eda tan domantico.

-Pues si linda, aunque no lo creas-reí.-Pero ahora a dormir, se hace tarde-le sonreí.

Ella se acostó en su cama y yo la arropé con ternura mientras le daba las buenas noches.

-Mami-me llamó ella antes de que me fuera-¿Me contadas más historias?-me preguntó.

-Claro, Rose, te lo prometo.-y con esa promesa salí de la habitación de Rose.

Como todas las noches fuera de aquella habitacion me esperaba mi, ahora esposo, Ash. Me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué historia contaste hoy?-me preguntó.

-Esta vez una nueva-le respondí-La del día en que me pediste que fuera tu novia.

-La mejor de todas-me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

FIN

*No se si lo conocen es helado con sirope y crema batida *baba*

(N/A: O.o Ash tiene dinero xD)

Waaah fin :3 si soy medio empalagosa, espero que desde el inicio al final no se hayan vuelto diabéticos xD gracias por leerme ^^

Reviews?

se acepta casi todo felicitación, criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, propuestas de matrimonio, flores, chocolates, peluches, tomatazos, dinero, latas vacias, frutas(menos piñas/ananas)

Un simple rewiew hara feliz a una chica ^


End file.
